Don't Say Goodbye
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Jangan katakan selamat tinggal. bad summary. warn: AU, BL, OOC, gaje, dll. Mind to review?


**Diana's Head Note : **ngebut (?) ngerjain fic ini sekaligus fic YunJae dan fict sasuNaru lainnya. Hope u like it.

**XXXXX**

Disclaimer:

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Title:

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Genre:

**Friendship / Romance**

Pairing:

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

Rated:

**T**

**AU, OOC, BL, Typo(s), dll**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**XXXXX**

Dengan tergesa-gesa pemuda itu menembus siswa-siswa yang masih mengenakan seragam. Langkahnya terhenti di depan seorang lelaki yang lebih dewasa darinya yang sedang memegang beberapa lembar kertas yang tak ingin diketahuinya.

"Kakashi-sensei, kapan giliranku?" tanya pemuda itu kepada lelaki —yang ternyata gurunya— itu.

"Hmm? Naruto? Giliranmu setelah Sasuke. Cepatlah kau bersiap!" kata guru bernama Kakashi itu.. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu kemudian undur diri, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada gurunya tersebut. Kemudian ia berjalan kebelakang sebuah panggung, menunggu giliran.

Pasti banyak yang bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari pelaksanaan ujian praktek, salah satu aspek penentu kelulusan mereka menuju ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, yaitu universitas. Dan hari ini adalah ujian praktek mata pelajaran seni, dimana setiap siswa kelas tiga harus menampilkan kemampuan mereka menyanyi, menari, dan memainkan alat musik.

Dan Naruto lebih memilih membawakan sebuah lagu yang telah dipersiapkannya. Lagu yang sekaligus sebagai salam perpisahan untuk'nya'.

"Semoga aku bisa! Yosh!" Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dengan harap-harap cemas, dia menunggu sahabatnya, Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan menyelesaikan permainan pianonya. Lagu 'Kiss The Rain' yang dibawakan apik oleh Sasuke mampu membuat penonton —yang rata-rata adalah para kouhai dan para sensei itu— terpukau.

Tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh menandakan bahwa dia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan gemilang. Setelah memberi hormat, dia pun berbalik menuju belakang panggung.

"Nice, teme!" dua jempol diberikan Naruto setelah Sasuke turun dari panggung.

"Hn. Cepat dobe, sekarang giliranmu." sahut Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Ok! Doain, ya?" sebuah anggukan mengantar Naruto menuju atas panggung.

**XXXXX**

Dan disinilah Naruto. Di atas panggung yang telah di dekorasi dengan warna merah dan hitam. Penonton yang berada di depannya, serta tiga orang guru yang akan menilainya. Dengan menghembuskan nafas, dia pun maju menuju _standing mic_ yang telah dipersiapkan.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan?" tanya Kakashi sambil menyiapkan catatannya.

"_Don't say goodbye,"_ jawab Naruto.

"Hmmm… kalau begitu, bernyanyilah,"

Mengambil nafas, dia pun mengangguk untuk menandakan dimulainya musik lagu itu. Alunan piano mengawali lagu itu, membuat suasana menjadi tenang.

**XXXXX**

_I can't read your feelings since you try not to meet eyes with me_

_Because I feel like a lost child_

_I just wait_

**XXXXX**

Semua mata tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang menutup mata sambil tetap menyanyikan lagu itu dengan penuh penghayatan.

**XXXXX**

_Don't say goodbye_

_Don't leave me now_

_The promises we've shared is everything to you_

**XXXXX**

Kelopak matanya terbuka dan memandang seluruh penonton dan guru yang memandang takjub padanya.

**XXXXX**

_Cause you're my evrything to me_

_Cause you're my everything to me_

**XXXXX**

Tepuk tangan membahana diseluruh ruangan itu. Mereka bahkan melakukan _standing applause_ atas keindahan yang baru mereka lihat, termasuk Kakashi dan Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke yang jarang tersenyum dengan mudahnya tersenyum untuk Naruto.

"Terima kasih," Naruto membungkuk dan undur diri dari atas panggung.

**XXXXX**

"Bagus, dobe," Sasuke memuji Naruto dan dibalas dengan senyum cerahnya. Mereka sedang berada di kelas dan hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto. Dia duduk di atas mejanya sedangkan Sasuke duduk di kursi di bawah Naruto.

"Oh ya teme, kapan kau akan pindah ke Vienna?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat mata onyx Sasuke.

"Sebulan lagi," raut kecewa terpancar dari mata sapphire Naruto. Namun ditutupinya dengan senyum cerianya.

"Bagus, berjuanglah!" Sasuke melihat raut ketidakrelaan dari wajah Naruto. Perlahan, digenggamnya tangan Naruto, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"_I can hear your heart. You still just want me. You can't hide it. You can't lie,_" kata Sasuke.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah lama menyukaiku. Aku tahu," mata Naruto terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana bisa perasaan yang selama ini ditutupinya dari orang lain, malah diketahui orang yang dia sukai. Apakah tanggapan Sasuke akan perasaannya itu? Akankah ia menjauhiku karena aku tak normal? Pikiran itu berkecamuk dalam batin Naruto.

"I love you too," satu kalimat itu mampu membuat kinerja otak Naruto terhenti. Membuatnya terpaku.

"Naruto?" Naruto tidak bergeming.

"Naru—"

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto datar. Pandangannya masih lurus memandang mata sekelam malam milik Sasuke. Dia sedang mencari kebenaran disana.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

"Tidak,"

"Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?"

"Tidak, dobe,"

"Tapi, kau akan pergi ke—" ucapan itu terputus saat Sasuke menyodorkan dua buah kertas padaya.

"Kita akan ke Vienna bersama."

**XXXXX**

**Owari**

**XXXXX**

**Diana's Foot Note : **ide gaje saat denger lagu Don't say goodbye-nya DBSK. Kyaaa, I love this song! —plak—

Kata2 Sasu yang dalam bahasa inggris itu nyomot (?) dari english translation lagu itu juga. XD

Mind to review?

Always Keep the Faith


End file.
